


A Normal Monday with Smolder and Discord

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hanging, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Smolder gets accosted by Discord and dragged into a situation beyond her control.
Kudos: 5





	A Normal Monday with Smolder and Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

Smolder slumped through the halls of the School of Friendship. Another long day of classes had left her mentally exhausted and ready for a free afternoon of just relaxing with her friends. “I hate Mondays,” she said groggily to herself before turning a corner. As she rounded, the corner, she found herself staring right into the widely smiling face of Discord.  
“Afternoon, Smolder,” he said in an overly cheery tone.  
“Gah!” Smolder gasped as she suddenly fell back, dropping her schoolbooks and materials all over the floor. “What the hell, Discord?!”  
“You should really watch where you’re walking,” Discord said with a wag of one of his clawed fingers. Smolder rolled her eyes and began picking up her school supplies. “Oh, don’t worry about picking those up. I’ll take care of them for you. It is Monday, after all.” Discord proceeded to raise and lower his eyebrows in an almost seductive manner, which sent chills all throughout Smolder’s body.  
Smolder let out a deep sigh before facing Discord. “I’m going to regret asking this…but what does that have to do with anything?”  
Discord gave a soft, sadistic laugh as he raised his claw. “You’ll see, my little dragon.” He then proceeded to snap his fingers and Smolder blacked out.

Smolder’s eyes opened to be greeted with nothing but darkness. Her mind raced as she came to. What knocked her out? How long had she been out? Did Discord have something to do with it? All of these thoughts and more shot through her mind like a herd of racing pegasi. She became fully aware when she felt something wrap around her neck.   
“What the…who’s there?!” Smolder snapped at the darkness as she tried to turn around. It was then that she realized she couldn’t move. Her arms. Her legs. Her wings. All powerless and beyond her control. Something was wrapped around them all. Rope? Whips? Belts? Who could tell in this seemingly endless abyss?  
Just then, a single light appeared in the darkness. Smolder winced slightly at the new light. It was a single, flickering candle. As Smolder’s eyes adjusted, the light grew in size and intensity. Within seconds, the entire room was illuminated enough to the point where Smolder could at least make out everything.  
It was a small room. Square in shape, black in color, and not a window or even a door to be seen. The candle was floating only a few feet in front of Smolder’s face. It slowly lifted up towards the ceiling. As Smolder’s eyes followed the candle, she noticed a sturdy rope hanging from the ceiling. The rope almost seemed to be a part of the ceiling as the materials merged perfectly into each other at the point of contact. A gasp escaped Smolder’s mouth as she finally took notice of her predicament.  
The rope extending down from the ceiling led to a noose hung loosely around her neck. Her torso was wrapped up in a black straight jacket and her legs were bound together by latex ropes that stuck to her like liquid rubber. She also seemed to be standing on what appeared to be a simple wooden stool. “What is this?! Where the hell am I?!” Smolder asked frantically. Her heart began to race as she struggled against her binds.  
“Now, now, child. No need to make a fuss,” teased a familiar voice. Discord suddenly appeared right in front of Smolder. No poof. No cloud. No sound effects. He was simply present now. A dark, devilish grin was plastered on his face. “I know I ask this all the time, but how do you like my playroom?”  
A burning flame of annoyance began to well up inside Smolder. “Your play…what the hell, Discord?! Where…” Smolder’s voiced trailed off. She had looked down for only a millisecond, but that was long enough for her to notice. Discord’s erect cock was on full view for Smolder to witness. Its red color gleamed in the candlelight and its dragon-like ridges grew and shrunk with each movement as Discord slowly stroked it. “What…the…fuck?!” Smolder looked back up to eye Discord. He licked his lips, almost like he was eyeing a fresh meal.  
“Like what you see, Smolder?” he asked with a wink.  
Smolder was left speechless. “What…why-” Her voice was cut off as Discord used his free paw to clasp Smolder’s mouth shut.  
“I hate to rush things today but I’m really horny. So, let’s get started, shall we?” He took his free paw away from her mouth and snapped his fingers. Smolder was ready to let him face the full verbal fury of a dragoness, but lost her chance as the stool disappeared from beneath her. In a flash, gravity pulled her down and the noose tightened around her neck. Pain erupted in her neck as her airflow was suddenly halted. She started to thrash around. Kicking, shuffling, anything she could make her body do in some feeble attempt to break Discord’s bonds. But nothing was working. “Fuck yes.” Discord’s voice decreased to a sultry low as he started pawing away at his swelling cock. Each fap hit Smolder’s pulsating eardrums like a punch to the gut.  
Each second tolled by like an eternity as Smolder fought to escape her fate. With each thrash, she could feel her strength fading. With each gag, she could feel her life draining. With each blink, she could see her sight blurring. The only things she could hear were her own chokes of fear, Discord’s horny breathing, the fapping of Discord’s now pre-dripping cock, and the swirling of trapped blood in her own head. And through all this suffering, a strange warmth began to creep up in her loins. A pressure of pleasure that reminded her of nights where she clawed off to thoughts of Spike and Gallus…and sometimes even her brother Garble. No…she couldn’t be. In what was clearly her final moments, there’s no way she could be…getting off to this!  
Smolder’s chokes and gags began to become mixed with moans of pleasure. “Heh,” Discord chuckled. His smile widened as he leaned closer to Smolder. He licked his lips once again. His fapping grew even faster. “You never would have guessed, huh? That this is your greatest fantasy?” He brought his face right in front of hers. Smolder could no longer blink. She could only stare wide-eyed at her tormentor with her rapidly blurring vision. Their mouths were mere millimeters apart. “Oh, sweet Celestia, I love this about you.” Each word blasted horny heated breath against Smolder’s face. She wanted to breathe in. She needed that air. But she could only choke. Choke and let her entrapped pussy release juices of pleasure down her inner thighs.  
Discord leaned forward one last time and locked his lips with hers. Her gags were now silenced as she could feel his lips create an air-tight lock around hers. She could feel his slimy tongue magically expand and slither down her throat, all the way to the point where her throat was cut off by the noose. She could feel herself fading now. This was it. This was the end. She could barely react anymore. She could no longer move. All that was left was the feeling of her and Discord’s oncoming climaxes. Discord let out a muffled moan as he came. Smolder could feel the hot jizz splatter all over her trapped chest and legs. Her vision was now completely gone. The last thing Smolder felt before the end. aside from the pain in her noosed neck, was the release of her own guilty orgasm.

Smolder awoke sitting up against the wall in one of the hallways. Her schoolbooks were stacked neatly in her lap. Everything was a blur after leaving class. What happened? Did she pass out from skipping breakfast or something? Just as she was beginning to notice her sweaty body and oddly warm nether regions, she noticed a note taped to her chest. She pulled it off and read it to herself:  
See you next Monday.


End file.
